Comateen I
by Kestrel chan
Summary: Encore un one shot sur Tenten et Neji. Leur mission est en train de mal se terminer, Neji ne peut plus se battre, et Tenten n'en peut plus, elle craque.


Auteur : Kestrel  
  
Disclaimer : gna gna gna Naruto and cie pas à moi blablabla gagne rien du tt etc. La chanson est à Indochine. Si vous l'avez, je vous conseille de l'écouter en même temps que vous lisez.  
  
Note : ohayo ! eeeeeet voici le retour en fanfare d'une nouvelle adepte de Tenten et Neji ! enfin, Neji c'est pas nouveau ! j'ai été au bord de l'hystérie pendant une semaine quand j'ai lu le tome 12. Une moitié de tome entièrement sur Neji, le rêve ! bon bah encore un ptit one shot sur une chanson d'Indochine que j'adore. Ne se situe pas à un moment précis du manga. Sachez que ça ne prend pas en compte mon premier one shot, "Croiser son regard".  
  
Comateen I.  
  
Tenten se releva encore une fois. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle fit un pas vers son adversaire. Un pas lourd et découragé, qui n'avait plus aucune volonté de se battre. Son ennemi ricana. Tenten faillit pleurer. C'était au dessus de ses forces, largement au dessus.  
  
"Tu seras tombée dans le cristal Parfois trop seule parmi les brutales A deviner que tout est fragile Decouvrir que c'est trop difficile"  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, franchement ?! Maître Gai les avait envoyés en binôme pour une mission de rang C. Au départ ça devait être simple. Simple. SIMPLE ! elle avait été groupée avec Neji et ils étaient partis. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Ils étaient arrivés à la forêt où ils devaient se rendre, et avaient trouvé leurs adversaires, ce qui était encore mieux. Ils avaient récupéré le rouleau des jutsu qu'ils avaient à récupérer, et avaient commencé à retourner au village. Tout était parfait. Sauf qu'au retour, ils étaient tombé sur un imprévu plutôt grand. Trois jounin de Suna les avaient attaqués, en ayant sans doute aussi après leur rouleau.  
  
Neji avait terrassé les deux premiers. Mais il ne fallait pas exagérer : il était Genin. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait pu réussir à battre les deux autres, et encore c'était parce qu'ils ne les avaient pas pris au sérieux. Et maintenant, Neji était à demi inconscient contre un tronc d'arbre, couvert de blessures plus ou moins graves, respirant avec difficulté, complètement incapable de se relever. C'était à Tenten de se battre. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle luttait contre ce jounin. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures. Un seul de ses kunai l'avait atteint, et elle...elle était fatiguée, lasse. Elle n'était absolument pas de taille face à un jounin. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui tenir tête. Il lui semblait avoir un poids de trois mille tonnes sur les épaules.  
  
Elle était une incapable. Voilà tout. Elle s'entraînait encore, encore, et encore, mais ça ne menait à rien. Elle ne progressait pas. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Si, c'était obligé qu'elle progresse. Mais elle progressait à une lenteur effroyable. Et à chaque jour qui passait, elle sentait les autres qui s'éloignaient d'elle, qui la laissaient en arrière. Comme si la vie n'était qu'un chemin, et qu'eux marchaient tranquillement dessus, alors qu'elle même rampait misérablement. Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus fort sur ses joues. Elle s'était juré de ne jamais être un boulet, mais elle n'était pas assez forte. Jamais elle ne serait autre chose. C'était toujours les autres qui se battaient. Elle tentait misérablement quelques attaques, mais jamais ce n'était suffisant. Les autres étaient forcés de la protéger. Elle était un poids : une incapable. Incapable même de se débrouiller seule, alors comment espérer protéger les autres ?!  
  
Neji la regardait, navré. Son Byakugan ne fonctionnait plus, mais ça n'entravait en rien sa capacité d'analyse. Il suivait sur son visage les pensées de Tenten qui se décourageait de plus en plus et qui n'allait pas tarder à abandonner. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Ce n'était plus la Tenten qu'il avait toujours vu. D'habitude, elle se relevait. Elle était déterminée, elle continuait, n'abandonnait jamais. Elle ne perdait jamais des yeux son but : être forte.  
  
Et maintenant, voilà ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se disait qu'elle s'était toujours leurrée. Comment pouvait-elle encore espérer être forte ? elle était nulle. Nulle et rien d'autre. Elle avait voulu y croire, pouvoir croire qu'un jour elle serait forte, que même si elle n'était pas brillante en entraînement, elle y arriverait. Mais la réalité était là : c'était tout bonnement impossible. Même pendant les entraînements les plus simples elle n'était pas parfaite, alors que dire des autres entraînements, et encore plus des missions ? elle voulait à tout prix croire qu'elle progressait malgré tout. Mais c'était évidemment faux. Evidemment.  
  
"Je me souviens que tu faisais Parfois comme si c'était vrai Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Dites moi quand elle reviendra Si elle me sent si elle m'entend"  
  
La preuve ultime de sa bêtise et de ses illusions auxquelles elle s'accrochait comme à une bouée : les autres ne la regardait même pas. Pas un petit regard d'encouragement. Aucun doute que si elle avait progressé, ils la regarderaient d'un œil appréciateur. Son maître serait fier d'elle. Mais rien de tout ça ! C'était la réalité.  
  
Tenten, malgré ses larmes, tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever, en essayant de se persuader que ce n'était pas le moment pour la déprime, les larmes, et le mélodramatique. Elle était en plein combat. Elle devait faire un effort, se concentrer, se relever et continuer. Elle devait le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Neji. Elle devait faire un effort, et faire taire cet homme qui riait à gorge déployée et qui allait les tuer si elle ne faisait rien. D'un pas chancelant, elle se releva. Elle n'avait plus d'armes. Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était son cerveau embrumé de larmes, et encore un peu de chakra. Elle ramassa d'une main tremblante un kunai.  
  
La seule discipline où elle était excellente, c'était le lancer d'armes. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de quoi inquiéter un jounin avec quelques kunai ou shuriken. Mais elle préférait encore tenter de se servir d'une arme plutôt que d'un jutsu. Elle n'était pas très habile avec son chakra. La honte lui brûla les joues. Deux ans qu'elle était Genin, et elle ne maîtrisait toujours pas son chakra.  
  
Elle inspira à fond pour essayer de chasser ces pensées qui n'avaient rien à faire dans sa tête pendant un combat. Elle serra son kunai et se jeta sur l'adversaire. Il eut un éclair d'amusement dans son regard qui désespéra Tenten au plus haut point. Ok, elle était une Genin qui attaquait un Jounin. Celui ci avait donc toutes les raisons de rire. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'en être blessée. Même ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas se moquaient d'elle. Elle fut envoyée contre le tronc d'arbre à côté de Neji. Il jouait avec elle. Il n'allait pas la tuer tout de suite, il s'amusait. Il s'amusait avec elle comme avec une poupée incapable de tout mouvement, qui n'est qu'un pantin articulé dont on fait ce qu'on veut.  
  
Elle glissa sur ses genoux. Elle devait se relever. Elle devait faire un effort. Mais à quoi bon ? de toute façon, personne ne faisait attention à ses efforts. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Tenten faisait partie de ces gens qui ont besoin des autres pour exister. Un peu comme Naruto, en moins prononcé, en plus caché. C'était sans doute plus douloureux de tout garder pour elle. Elle se laissa tomber contre le tronc de l'arbre. A quoi cela servait-il de se battre, de faire des efforts, de s'entraîner jusqu'à minuit, si ce n'était que pour récolter l'indifférence générale ?  
  
"Mais moi je suis fier de toi Oui moi je suis fier de toi Et de tout ce que tu vas faire Même de rien d'extraordinaire"  
  
Neji se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne jamais lui avoir adressé la parole, de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle allait mal. C'était un grave manquement au devoir du travail d'équipe, mais aussi en tant qu'ami. Pas tout à fait ami, mais tout de même. Cela le désolait de la voir ainsi, toute pâle, les joues pleines de larmes, le regard éteint. Tenten n'avait jamais été comme ça, et quelque part, c'était vraiment triste. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux fermés, mais n'arriva pas à réprimer le sanglot qui lui déchira la gorge.  
  
"Te voir ici respirer qu'un air blanc Les yeux fermés pour un moment J'espère un jour que tu te diras Qu'ils n'ont pas tous été comme ça"  
  
- Tenten...articula Neji. Je suis désolé.  
  
Jamais il n'avait pensé que son indifférence l'aurait tant affectée. Pour lui, c'était normal. Elle faisait des efforts pour être à leur hauteur, il appréciait. Et alors ? c'était pareil dans toutes les équipes non ? il semblait que pour une fois dans sa vie, il s'était trompé. Il s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir été...d'avoir été lui même. Tenten le regarda, paupières à moitié fermées. Elle avait abandonné la lutte et sombrait lentement dans les ténèbres du chagrin. Elle l'écoutait juste parce qu'au point où elle en était, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire.  
  
- J'aurais du...pardon.  
  
Il toussa.  
  
- Je voulais te dire que...même si tu penses que personne ne te voit, ce n'est pas vrai. Moi je te vois...tu te dis que tout le monde s'en fiche de toi, ce n'est pas vrai. Moi je ne m'en fiche pas. Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas été présent. Au fond...  
  
Nouvelle toux. Sa respiration était sifflante.  
  
- ...moi je pensais...que ça ne te faisait rien. J'ai été stupide. Pour moi, c'était normal de ne rien dire...ça me paraissait évident qu'on appréciait tes efforts...mais je me suis trompé, pardon. Tout le monde les voit tes efforts. On t'admire, tu sais...pour toujours te relever, sans jamais te détourner de la voie que tu t'es choisie.  
  
Tenten le regardait, dans une stupéfaction emerveillée. Ses yeux étaient toujours à un tiers clos, mais dans ses yeux, les ténèbres de sa tristesse reculaient peu à peu. Quel pied de nez à la réalité. C'était Neji Hyûga, lui même envahi de ténèbres, voué à la haine, qui faisait naître la lumière.  
  
- Moi, je voudrais...que tu ne te décourages pas. Tu n'as pas à te décourager. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Redeviens toi même. Ne cesse jamais de croire en toi sous prétexte que la vie est mauvaise avec toi. Tu n'es pas seule.  
  
"Je me souviens que tu disais La vie mauvaise mes en allées Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Mais quand tu te réveilleras, Je t'emporterai dans mes bras"  
  
Tenten cessa de s'avachir sur l'arbre, et se redressa légèrement. Elle l'écoutait. Ce n'était plus comme on écoutait attentivement une stratégie, c'était une vraie conversation. Peut-être pas conversation, car seul Neji parlait, mais c'était des paroles dites parce qu'on l'avait choisi, et on écoutait non pas parce qu'on y était obligés, ou par politesse, mais de son plein gré. Ce n'était pas un discours qui énonçait des faits, mais des paroles où il y avait des sentiments.  
  
- Tu n'es pas seule, répéta Neji. Excuse moi d'avoir été si absent. Je te le jure, je ferai un effort. Mais toi...tu ne dois pas te décourager. Même si tu ne le vois pas, même si tu penses que personne ne fait attention à toi...même si tout ça était vrai...malgré tout ce que tu pourras penser, tu es forte. Je sais que tu peux le faire.  
  
Tenten pensa à reprendre le combat. Mais Neji ne se moquait-il pas d'elle ? ne faisait-il pas ça par pur intérêt ? elle balaya toutes ces pensées. Elle ne voulait plus faire de place au doute. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le genre de Neji.  
  
- Et alors les tourtereaux ? on se fait ses adieux ? lança, goguenard, le jounin. Comme c'est mignon !  
  
Neji l'ignora. Il continua. Neji était si fort. Oui, impossible qu'il mente. Peut-être bien qu'il disait la vérité, après tout.  
  
- Quoi que les autres disent ou fassent...toi tu es forte. Ils sont justes jaloux. Ne les regarde plus, cesse de les voir. Ne vois que ceux que tu aimes, et qui t'admire.  
  
Neji tendit la main pour replacer une mèche de cheveux de Tenten. Une larme s'égara hors de son œil.  
  
- Malgré tout ce que tu pourras penser, tu es forte, et moi...oui...moi, je suis fier de toi...  
  
"Mais moi, je suis fier de toi Oui moi je suis fier de toi Et de tout ce que tu vas faire Même de rien d'extraordinaire Et bientôt tu verras Et bientôt tu sauras Que personne ne te remplacera Montre moi quand tu reviendras"  
  
- Tu ne pourras jamais savoir tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Relève toi, tu es forte, ne perds pas espoir. Redeviens toi même, et ne fais plus attention aux autres. Tu n'as pas besoin de ceux qui t'ignorent.  
  
Lui même ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il avait voulu dire, si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il l'avait, en quelque sorte, ignorée.  
  
- Même si ils ont besoin de toi...ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. S'ils t'ignorent, ils ne te méritent pas. S'ils se moquent de toi, oublie les.  
  
Peut-être devenait-il masochiste, pour se tourner en dérision lui même. Ce fut la preuve pour Tenten qu'il ne disait rien d'autre que la vérité. Elle se releva. Le jounin eut un sourire narquois. Ça ne fit rien à Tenten. Elle essuya les traces de larmes sur ses joues. La Tenten dont Neji avait parlé revenait.  
  
- Si tu n'affrontes pas ta vie de face, elle te persécutera.  
  
"Bientôt tu te réveilleras Bientôt tu regarderas Que la vie pose sur ton corps Que la vie au dehors"  
  
Tenten ramassa ses kunais, et les rangea. Elle joignit ses mains pour composer un signe.  
  
"Maintenant tu le sais Maintenant tu le crois Comme je nous vis combien en vrai Jusqu'à te tenir comment j'aimais"  
  
Le combat reprit, d'un niveau plus élevé. Elle le combattit longtemps, mais cela ne lui sembla pas des heures. Par la suite, elle ne sut pas comment ce fut possible. Elle ne sut pas comment elle avait fait, si Neji l'avait aidée, si autre chose...elle eut la victoire. Genin contre Jounin, elle n'aurait jamais cru ça et n'y croyait toujours pas.  
  
Au milieu de la clairière, couverte de sueur, de traces de larmes, de sang, de boue, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle se redressa un peu, et regarda Neji. Elle ne dit rien, Neji n'avait pas besoin des mots pour savoir ce que disaient les gens. En ce moment, elle même le regardait, tentait de comprendre. Comprendre qu'est-ce qui avait changé en lui aussi vite pour qu'il lui parle ainsi. Peut-être était-ce le danger de mort, peut- être autre chose, un déclic, une révélation. Tenten n'était pas vraiment en état de réfléchir. Elle laissa tomber toutes ses réflexions et déductions logiques. L'important était qu'il l'avait fait.  
  
Neji la regardait aussi. Le tableau était étrange. Un Genin contre un arbre, en très mauvais état, une autre, au milieu de la clairière. Les deux qui se regardent, avec trois cadavres autour. Bien sûr, le tableau était étrange, car nous ne comprenons que le langage des mots. Tenten aussi, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de comprendre quoi que ce soit, c'était elle qui disait "merci". Ses yeux remerciaient Neji de tout leur cœur.  
  
Tenten fit quelques pas pour rejoindre Neji, et s'effondra à côté de lui. Elle chercha sa gourde à sa ceinture et en but quelques gorgées. Elle tendit la gourde à Neji, et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil. Sa tête chuta sur l'épaule de Neji. Il la regarda quelques secondes puis, nullement dérangé, but à son tour.  
  
Ils retourneraient au village. Leur maître ne saurait jamais rien de ce qui était arrivé, et la vie reprendrait comme avant. Enfin, peut-être pas tout à fait comme avant. Neji marcherait, comme d'habitude, la tête haute, regardant droit devant lui. Il aurait un poid en moins sur les épaules, et serait un peu plus léger. Tenten marcherait à ses côtés, comme d'habitude, un peu éloignée de lui en cas de combat, pour ne pas se gêner, les mains dans les poches. Mais cette fois elle regarderait le monde dans les yeux, et ne baisserait pas la tête.  
  
Oui il y aurait tout ça, quand ils rentreraient au village. Mais pas tout de suite. Neji n'était pas en état de marcher, Tenten non plus d'ailleurs. Pas tout de suite, d'abord il fallait se reposer un peu. Neji s'endormit lui aussi, après avoir rapidement posé un jutsu de protection avec le chakra qui lui restait. Ils rentreraient au village à leur réveil. Bientôt. Tenten soupira sur son épaule. Elle devait rêver.  
  
"Bientôt...bientôt... Juste un signe de toi qui s'enfuit Je m'endors, nos lèvres unies Bientôt...si tôt... Invisible en notre nuit Tu t'endors et tu nous oublies"  
  
FIN !  
  
Tadam ! fini ! plutôt long pour un one-shot...enfin dans mon échelle de longueur bien sûr. C'est le double de ce que je fais d'habitude en one- shot.  
  
Enfin bon ! ça faisait un moment que je voulais faire une fic sur cette chanson mais je trouvais pas les persos de Naruto auxquels je pouvais l'associer...j'avais d'abord pensé à Kakashi pour le mec, et un OC pour la fille, mais ça n'allait pas il fallait être dans la même équipe (pour qu'il ait une bonne raison de l'encourager, par exemple). J'ai pensé à Sakura et Kakashi, mais je me suis dégoûtée toute seule. Je ne voulais pas de Sakura (quoique...elle est toujours à la traîne elle aussi, et pas très forte), donc exit Kakashi parce que Kurenai ça allait pas et Anko encore moins. Et pis j'ai écrit "Croiser son regard", et j'me suis dit que finalement, Tenten et Neji, c'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça ! notez que c'est quand même mieux que Tenten et Gai, non ?   
  
Bon ! bah maintenant, ça serait sympa, des rewiews ! s'il vous plait ! bonnes mauvaises...si mauvaises, dites pourquoi, et pis quoi encore, moi veut pas de "ah c'est trop nul" sans autres explications. A plus tout le monde, et merci d'avance à ceux qui auront rewiewé (inconvénient des one-shot...ça m'embête de faire une page juste pour les réponses au rewiews en fait. Si vous voulez une réponse laissez moi votre e-mail) et à ceux qui auront lu jusqu'au bout même si c'est des gros feignants qui veulent pas mettre de rewiews parce que c'est trop chiant d'appuyer sur "go" -) !  
  
Ah ! pardon une dernière chose ! avant que tous les fans de Neji/Tenten ne se jettent sur moi pour m'étriper, je m'excuse platement envers ceux qui s'attendaient à une romance pure et dure bien affichée...désolée, peux pas faire ça ! au dessus de mes forces ! là, y en a pour tous les goûts...ceux qui veulent imaginer que Neji et Tenten seront ensembles, libre à eux ! ceux qui veulent imaginer qu'ils resteront amis libre à eux ! ceux qui veulent qu'il n'y ait que du respect mutuel et solennel entre eux, LIBRE A EUX !! perso je fais partie de la deuxième catégorie...dégeler Neji...c'est facile ! surtout que dans le tome 12, ça s'arrange pour lui ce n'est plus un cas désespéré ! mais le caser avec quelqu'un, le voir tendre et attentionné...nan ! pas encore ! c'est totalement anti-Neji ça ! voilà c'est vraiment tout maintenant. Sayonara ! 


End file.
